Be Our Guest
thumb|250px"Be Our Guest" é uma canção escrita pelo compositor Alan Menken e pelo letrista Howard Ashman para o trigésimo filme de animação de Walt Disney Pictures, A Bela e a Fera. Originalmente gravado pelo ator americano Jerry Orbach e pela atriz Angela Lansbury em seus papéis em filmes como os personagens Lumiere e Madame Samovar, "Be Our Guest" é uma das canções mais conhecidas do filme. No filme, a canção é executada no estilo de um número musical em grande escala pelos funcionários do castelo de servos encantados para Bela, na tentativa de fazê-la sentir-se bem-vinda. Também cantada no filme Descendentes por Ben e seus amigos JA para homenagear seus pais no "Dia da Família". Letra Lumiere: Ma cherie Mademoiselle, It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure That we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, Let us pull up a chair As the dining room proudly presents -'' ''Your dinner! Be... our... guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing! They can dance! After all, Miss, this is France! And the dinner here is never second best! Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! Lumiere and Chorus: Beef ragout, Cheese souffle, Pie and pudding "en flambe" Lumiere: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining We tell jokes, I do tricks! With my fellow candlesticks Chorus: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest Lumiere: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest! Lumiere and Chorus: Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Lumiere: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in, and oops-a-daisy! Mrs Potts: It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert ''She'll want tea ''And my dear that's fine with me ''While the cups do their soft-shoein' ''I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing ''I'll get warm Piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed Chorus: We've got a lot to do! Mrs Potts: Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Mrs Potts: She's our guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Chorus: Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal With your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you We'll keep going Lumiere and chorus: Course by course! One by one! Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"'' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! Versão brasileira Ma chere Mademoiselle, é com maior orgulho E com grande prazer que a recebemos aqui hoje! E agora, pode puxar a cadeira, que queremos que relaxe Enquanto eu lhe apresento Seu jantar À vontade, à vontade Prove a nossa qualidade Ponha o guardanapo agora, cherie, E sirva-se a vontade Soup du jour e Hors d´oeuvres Veja se o serviço serve É um serviço que tem vida, Observe se duvida! Tudo canta, tudo dança, Afinal aqui é a França E a comida aqui é uma especialidade Pegue o menu e veja e agora esteja em sua casa À vontade, à vontade! Beef ragout com suflê, Vários pratos em flambe A comida é preparada Especialmente pra você Como vê, só você É a nossa convidada Sejam facas ou colheres, Toda louça e os talheres Todo mundo vai brincar, Todos querem festejar E o bom chopp já chegou para alegrar! Vamos então brindar, Pra te homenagear E convidar... É verdade, Fique muito à vontade! À vontade, à vontade, à vontade! Como a vida é triste Se o serviço não existe Não faz bem vivermos sem servir alguém Ah, como era bom nós sermos úteis Hoje não servimos mais ninguém Dez anos sem dono, Nós penamos no abandono Sem o exercício para nos manter em forma Vagando e chorando pelos cantos Já sem auto-estima, Você chega e nos anima! Veio alguém, veio alguém, Que chegou pro nosso bem Já tem vinho e com carinho, Vou querer servir também E depois da sobremesa, Eu vou por o chá na mesa Vendo as xícaras dançando, Vou fervendo e borbulhando Hoje não falta nada! Ah meu Deus! Estou manchada! Vou limpar, não se admite coisa errada! Eu tudo vou fazer Para satisfazer a convidada, (convidada) Convidada, (convidada)! Prato, talher, peçam tudo que quiser Há dez anos não servimos Nenhum homem ou mulher Hoje o nosso prazer, É só ver você comer Nossas velas vão brilhando, Seu jantar vão alegrando E o pessoal, vai assim, lhe servindo até o fim Todo mundo na maior felicidade Enquanto se festeja, Por favor, esteja à vontade, À vontade, à vontade, à vontade, Bem à vontade! Versão Descendentes 'Ben ' Ma cherie Mademoiselle, '' ''It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure That we welcome you tonight. '' And now, we invite you to relax, '' Let us pull up a chair'' '' As the dining room proudly presents'' '' '' ''-Your dinner!' Jovens de Auradon: Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test'' ''Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest ' '''Ben: That's right! '' ''Soup du jour '' '' Hot hors d'oeuvres '' ''Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff '' ''It's delicious! Ben: All right Ben & Jovens de Auradon: Don't believe me? '' ''Ask the dishes Jovens de Auradon They can sing! '' They can dance! After all, Miss, this is France! And the dinner here is never second best! Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll'' Be our guest '' Be our guest Be our guest!'' We tell jokes, '' I do tricks! '' With my fellow candlesticks'' '' '' And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass '' '' You've won your own free pass To be our guest '' Ben & Jovens de Auradon: If you're stressed '' It's fine dining we suggest! '' Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Vídeo Descendants Cast - Be Our Guest (From "Descendants") Categoria:Canções Categoria:Mickey's Philharmagic Categoria:Canções de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Canções de Descendentes